Mewtwo/RBY
Mewtwo is a stationary encounter in Cerulean Cave and is found at level 70. In generation I, Mewtwo is the most powerful Pokémon to have ever existed. Let's be honest here: stuff like Arceus, primal Hoenn legendaries, and Mewtwo's own mega-forms might be stronger statistically and have better movepools, but none of them have the sheer strength to solo a region by itself with both hands and feet tied behind its back while blindfolded and hung upside down and spun around until drunkenly dizzy. Gen I Mewtwo, on the other hand, has the power to do that ten times over. Basically, with a ridiculous typing of Psychic and a ridiculous special stat, all you need to do with Mewtwo is click Psychic until you win. Unfortunately, Mewtwo is so powerful that it really doesn't need to do that and the enemy will try to faint themselves just to avoid facing it in combat. But wait, why is this unfortunate? Well, R/B/Y's programming is too limited for that to actually work, so you still have to deign to manually press Psychic to achieve victory when you obviously shouldn't even need to bother to do that. In short: if you get Mewtwo, you win! There's no arguing against that, you just flat-out win! Important Matchups What match-ups? Mewtwo itself is the final important match-up in the game! So if you caught it, congrats, you win and are done with the game! I mean, you already beat the Elite 4 to get Mewtwo and they're not getting stronger, so there's literally nothing left to fight! Moves When you capture Mewtwo, it will know Swift, Psychic, Barrier, and Recover. And honestly, with its high stats and overpowered typing, you're pretty much done at Psychic. However, if you want to make an actual moveset, it learns Mist at 75, which isn't particularly useful, and Amnesia at 81, which simply makes Mewtwo even more overpowered. From TMs, Mewtwo can learn Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Blizzard, Thunder, Fire Blast, and Solar Beam for coverage, not that you'll ever need them. Mewtwo's physical attack is rather good too, letting it leverage moves such as Hyper Beam, Mega Punch, Mega Kick, Body Slam, Double Edge, Submission, and Tri Attack, not that you'll ever need them. It can also learn Toxic and Thunder Wave for statusing enemies, not that you'll ever need to do that. And finally, it can bolster itself with Reflect, Double Team, and Substitute, not that you'll ever need to. Recommended movesets: Psychic ...and Amnesia if you feel like overkilling stuff. And I guess Recover too if your items or Pokémon Centers are restricted. Other Mewtwo's stats * How good is Mewtwo in a Nuzlocke? Mewtwo is flat out terrible and the worst Pokemon ever in a Nuzlocke. Sure, it wins any battle it's in automatically because it's so friggin' powerful. The problem is, it's the very last fight, so there's literally no Nuzlocke left to do. As such, Mewtwo has the dubious title of being the most useless Pokémon ever in Nuzlocke history... unless you're abusing a randomizer or cheating. In which case, click Psychic to win. * Weaknesses: Bird * Resistances: Nothing lives long enough to hit Mewtwo * Immunities: None * Neutralities: See resistances Category:Red/Blue/Yellow